Final Song
by LiulfrKeahi
Summary: Complete:: oneshot Mina is at her last concert of her first World Tour. She has only one encore left to sing. Will she sing alone?


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon and its characters. I only own this fanfic and the plot.

I do NOT own neither the song _"My Life Would Suck Without You"_ nor its lyrics.

* * *

::A/N::

It would be a good idea to listen to the song as you read it, might help you imagine the scene more vividly :)

Dan is Mina's manager I invented.

-about the story-

Mina's POV

Mina singing: _…lyrics…_

Raye singing: _…lyrics…_

Mina AND Raye singing: _**…lyrics…**_

* * *

**Tokyo Dome**

"And for my final song…"

I looked at the seats where all of my friends sat. Well, all but one.

"I'm going to sing _**My Life Would Suck Without You**_!"

Maybe she doesn't really care anymore. Since, we did have a big fight the last time we met. It has been 2 years now, hasn't it…

"Hope all of you enjoy it!"

I was hoping she would be able to enjoy it, too.

The crowds cheered as the band started to play the song.

I reminisced about our last time together. The last time… the fight…

* * *

_:: Flashback ::_

_**Mina's apartment**_

_It was another night after my busy schedules for the day had ended. Well, it was supposed to have ended sooner, but the composer insisted on… what did he call it? Oh yeah, Last Night's Drinks or whatever. Anyway, I got myself drunk. I clumsily stumbled into my apartment._

_"You're late."_

_"Hmm? Excuse me, but who is the owner of this beautiful voice?"_

_"Mina…"_

_"Ah… now I remember."_

_I jumped onto her, wrapping my arms around her neck. Her arms stayed crossed on her chest, which was actually a bit uncomfortable._

_"It's the voice of my lovely girlfriend, am I correct?"_

_"Mina, you're drunk."_

_Why is she so uptight? It's not the first time I came home late, drunk._

_"So? It's not new, is it?"_

_"Mina… Did I not ask you to not join those bar meetings?"_

_I sighed, freeing her from my embrace._

_"It's my job. It's all part of it."_

_I walked into our bedroom. She followed suit._

_"I'm sorry, but I never recalling alcohol as a necessity of an idol singer."_

_Great, now she's sarcastic._

_"Congratulations, here's reality check."_

_I rebuffed with my own sarcasm._

_She scowled._

_"I'm serious, Mina! Give them an excuse to get out early, instead of drowning yourself in alcohol! It makes them think as another slutty singer, and I don't want-"_

_"What if I want to be there?"_

_This isn't what I really wanted to say. I must be really drunk._

_"What?" Raye backed with a confused look._

_I gave myself a pat on the back for it. Why? I don't know, I'm drunk._

_"What if I want to be drunk? What if I want to be slutty?"_

_Definitely drunk._

_"…You're really drunk. You're saying things you don't mean."_

_"Well, here's a news flash for you, Raye! I actually enjoy those meetings. I want to be there all night! I don't want to be the party pooper who goes out early to see some stuck-up girlfriend of hers!"_

_So not what I had wanted to say._

_Raye stood there._

_Finally she opened up, "You mean it?"_

_"About what?" I said in an agitated tone._

_"About everything you said."_

_"Of course! When was I not?!"_

_Silence again._

_"Fine, live it the way you want, Mina. You won't be hearing anymore of me. Go to sleep."_

_She walked out of the room, as I shouted, "Finally! You let me sleep!"_

_Drunk, really drunk._

_**Next afternoon**_

_I groaned. Maybe it was all of the shouting I did yesterday. My head hurt **a lot**._

_I walked to the kitchen, expecting Raye to be there._

_She wasn't._

_I thought she was out for a run._

_She wasn't._

_I thought she was hanging out with either Lita or Amara for a "guys' hangout."_

_She wasn't._

_I remembered what I said, no scratch that… yelled to her in my intoxicated state._

_That night was the last I had seen of Raye._

_:: Flashback Ends ::_

* * *

Out of all the songs I could have sung, I wonder why Dan chose… no, _stubbornly_ insisted this song. I mean, I like the song and everything, but… it really isn't like him to be stubborn when it came to choosing encore songs. He usually let me handle it. What made him change his mind, I wonder.

Ah, there's my cue to sing.

_Guess this means you're sorry_

_You're standing at my door _

She'd always be at the front when we'd have a fight…

_Guess this means you take back_

_All you said before_

And she'd always apologize first…

_Like how much you wanted_

_Anyone but me_

Then she'd always tell me how she loved me…

_Said you'd never come back_

_But here you are again_

But, today, she's not…

_Cuz we belong together now yeah_

I wish you were here…

_Forever united here somehow yeah_

My Ares…

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

My… Raye.

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye_

That's… This… isn't my voice…?

_Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight_

I looked at my right. Could it be…?

_I know that I've got issues, but you're pretty messed up too_

The voice I loved in all of my lifetimes… the voice that I had missed dearly…

_Either way I found out_

Raye… she's here, with… me.

_I'm nothing without you_

I awoke from my trance as Raye winked at me.

Oh, I get it. This was _her_ plan… to sing this song together as we did as teens.

And so we sung, together.

_**Cuz we belong together now yeah**_

_**Forever united here somehow yeah**_

_**You got a piece of me**_

_**And honestly**_

_**My life would suck without you**_

_**  
**__Being with you is so dysfunctional_

Before I could sing the verse, Raye silenced me with her finger on my lips. Why?

_I really shouldn't miss you_

Wait… Is she singing her message?

_But I can't let you go_

I look at her, trying to make eye contact.

Hmmph, her eyes are closed.

I pouted, a bit.

_Oh yeah_

Her amethyst eyes opened slowly to see my cerulean blue ones.

She smiled. I could feel my legs giving out.

How much did I yearn for her genuine smile. That smile only for me.

Huh?

Why is she coming closer?

Why is she _leaning_ closer?

Wait, Raye?

Before I could even protest, her lips sealed mine.

How long were we like that?

All I know is that it felt endless, before she pulled away.

I whimpered.

She leaned again. But, not to my lips, to my ears.

"Missed me?," she whispered.

I wanted to burst into tears. I wanted to cup her face and kiss her again.

I wanted to tell her that I missed her so much.

I wanted to tell that I love her...

But oh, that band!

For the first time, I **hated **to sing.

_Cuz we belong together now yeah_

_Forever united here somehow yeah_

Raye, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying herself.

Well duh, she got her kiss. _I_ didn't.

_You got a piece of me_

Tell me about it.

_And honestly_

She smirked.

_My life would suck without you_

She held out her hand.

All right, I'll sing… for the moment.

I smirked back as I took her waiting hand.

_Cuz we belong together now__ (together yeah)_

_Forever united here somehow__ (somehow!) __yeah_

_You got a piece of me__ (me!)_

_And honestly_

_My life __(my life!)__ would suck __(would suck!) __**without you**__  
_

The song ended.

My fans and friends cheered.

Raye?

She's standing next to m- hey! She's going backstage!

I ran to her.

No** way **is she going to get away without a payback!

I grabbed her hand and turned her around.

I now faced her front; not her back, not her side, her front.

"I believe I have an answer to say, Miss Hino." I talked into the microphone.

Now _Raye_ was the one with the confused look.

I smiled slyly.

I wrapped my arms around Raye's neck, pulling her closer until there was no gap between.

I didn't care how many people were watching.

I didn't care if my career would be ruined by this.

I only cared about our kiss that I missed so much the past 2 years.

I licked her bottom lip for entrance.

I felt her smile as she complied.

I deepened the kiss as she put her arms around my waist, pulling us closer.

After what seemed like eons, we pulled away for air.

I touched her cheek. She leaned into my touch.

I leaned again, but this time, to her ears as she did before.

I whispered.

"Very."

* * *

:: A/N ::

This was one of the stories in my head that I was planning to update _after_ I got Love is a Game done.

But, oh well, you know how time meddles with people.

I'm really busy, and I'm on writer's block with LiaG.

So, I felt really bad to those whose been waiting for the next chapter.

I decided to update this one instead making you wait with no goodies, fair enough? :)

- How I got the story -

It was all sudden, really. On youtube, I had seen an AMV of Sailor Moon with this song as the BGM.

I got _so_ into the song, I only listened to that song on my MP3 for a while.

Then, pop! Came in the plot.

Got out my notepad for fanfic plots, wrote it down, elaborated it on MSWord, and voila!

"Final Song" is at your eyes to be feasted xP

So... did ya like it?

If you did, please R&R xD

those reviews are what gets me motivated & helps me advance to a better writer.

till the next story, see ya!


End file.
